Christmas Special
by DeathMunky
Summary: Um well it explains its self, ENTER IF YOU DARE! Now with Mean Whiles!


Tori: hey what's up? this is my (insert calibrated holiday here) special.  
  
Alex: you stole that from me!!!  
  
Tori: what are you talking about we both decided to make one!!!  
  
Alexi: sure....  
  
Tori: whatever our stories are completely different. Any way super disclaimer munky is absent so im doing the disclaimer.  
  
Alex:............  
  
Tori :I don't own anything.....I think @_@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"we wish you a marry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! NO SINGING GET BACK TO WORK!!!" Seto Kaiba shouted it echoed off the walls and all his worker's were silenced and went back to work   
  
Seto went back to typing when one of his workers named Akito (Authors note: JUST SOME RANDOM NAME I THOUGHT OF!!) came thought the door....  
  
"you wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"yes your fired Merry Christmas ^_^"   
  
Akito walked slowly out of the room with his head down as Kaiba laughed loudly in his face. When everyone was gone and Seto was getting ready to leave someone burst threw his door  
  
"who is that!!?"  
  
"its just me...."  
  
Seto: me who?  
  
Vicky: Im Vicky.  
  
Seto: why are you here?  
  
Vicky: I don't know they gave a list of things to say -pulls out paper- oh yea, you will be visited by 3 ghost's tonight.  
  
Seto: why?  
  
Vicky: Don't know lost the other paper  
  
Seto: -____-'  
  
Vicky: well I better go I still have to go see Sephiroth, Ansem, Riku, and Hogo bye.*leaves*  
  
Seto: O_o right  
  
BANG!  
  
Seto: -turns attention to noise-  
  
"hey...."  
  
Seto: who are you?  
  
"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past......"  
  
Seto: why are you here?  
  
"how am I suppose to know Alex just stuck me with this job"  
  
Seto: what's your name any way?  
  
"Well Im Tori but I don't think you're suppose to know that"  
  
Seto: riiight-nods head slowly-  
  
Tori: come on -slams Seto into a chair-  
  
Seto: what are you!?  
  
Tori:-sets up film canister camera thinly- you need to see your past  
  
Seto:-watches past-  
  
Tori: *eats popcorn* see you weren't always bad  
  
Seto:..........  
  
Tori: well I gotta go Invader Zim starts in 5 minuets *leaves*  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
Mokuba: Hey big bro ^_^  
  
Seto: I think im hallucinating @_@  
  
Mokuba: well there is someone waiting in the lobby to see you ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Mean while *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// Yugi im telling you monccerlla is way better then chedder!//  
  
Yugi: no way cheddar!  
  
// Monccerlla!!//  
  
Yugi: cheddar!!  
  
// Monccerlla!//  
  
Yugi: Cheddar!!  
  
//MONCCERLA!!!!//  
  
Yugi: CHEDDAR!!!!  
  
// ITS MONCERELLA!!!!//  
  
Yugi: I TELL YA ITS CHEDDAR!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Be Back Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: *walks into lobby*  
  
"hello!!! ^_^!! "  
  
Seto: who the hell are you!?  
  
"IM THE CRABBY PATTY OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!"  
  
Seto: riiight -nods head slowly-  
  
" well...IM HERE TO SHOW YOU HOW STUPID YOU HAVE BEEN!!!!! CAN YOU FEEL IT!!??!?!"  
  
Seto: O_o what are you on?  
  
Rayne: well nothing ^_^ *draggs Seto toward the window-  
  
Seto: -is getting dragged- what are you doing?! your running into the window we'll fall out into the street!  
  
Rayne:I KNOW!!!-jumps threw window-  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!*lands on Flaming Piggy of DOOM from Lord of the Rings: The Return of The King*  
  
Rayne: NOW MY PIGGY TAKE US TO THE TRAILER PARK!!!!  
  
Seto: why the trailer park? I don't know any one who lives there?  
  
Rayne: SURE YOU DO!!! *throws Seto into house*  
  
Seto: * lands on Living Room floor* ouchieT_T  
  
Rayne: *falls on Seto* BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! you are so lucky they cant see you ^_^  
  
Seto: *looks at Family to see Akito and his son*  
  
Akito Jr.: THAT FUCK HOLE IS GONNA PAY!!!!! -rips off teady bear's head- *eye twitches*  
  
Akito: -in a shaky voice- now son....don't be mad......I..I'll get another job you will see ^_^  
  
Sana(the wife even thought they are both 16 @_@): dinner's ready ^_^ we didn't have enough money to buy a turkey so I made this! ^_^  
  
Akito: what is it!?  
  
Sana: Turkey flavored jello ^_^  
  
Akito Jr.: *eye still twitching* Mom....?  
  
Sana: YEA!!?!? ^_^  
  
Akito Jr.: you really are stupid -___-'  
  
Seto: I had no ideaT_T  
  
Rayne: donky WELL YOU BETTER GO NOW!!!!!!! you see......-evil grin- its time for you to see The Ghost of Christmas Future.  
  
~*~*~*~ Mean While*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandpa: *watches Yugi talking to himself*  
  
Yugi: CHEDDAR!! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Yugi!!  
  
Yugi:-turns slowly around- uh..heehee hi grandpa  
  
Grandpa: Yugi im sending you to a psychiatrist  
  
// *cracking up* //  
  
Yugi: WHAT!?! THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING OLD MAN!?!?!?!? IM NOT GOING TO THE LOONY BEN!!!!! YOU CANT MAKE ME!!! IM NOT CRAZY!! IM NOT!! IM THE NORMAL ONE!!! ALL YOU ARE THE CRAZY PHYCO PATHS!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: O_o  
  
Yugi: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!! Two nights ago I was walking home when this little Chihuahua started fallowing me.I tried to loose it but it just coming back!!! IT KNEW!!! I SWEAR IT KNEW!!!! -grabs Grandpa- Did the dog send you!?   
  
Grandpa: ................@_@  
  
Yugi: no it couldn't have been the Chihuahua its not that clever....IT WAS FINKLESTINE WASN'T IT!?!?! I BET IT WAS FINKLESTINE!!!!  
  
// Yugi calm down//  
  
Yugi: YOU SHUT UP!!!! I CANT BELIEVE I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!!!!! SURE IT WAS GREAT BUT THEN YOUR ALWAYS SCREWING AROUND WITH MONEY BAGS!!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO LOVE YOU!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!! WHY AM I SO STUPID!!?!?!?   
  
// O_O.....//  
  
Yugi: I get it....I get it. YOU HAVE BOTH BEEN PLOTTING AGAINST ME HAVEN'T YOU!?!? HAVEN'T YOU!?!? I KNEW FROM THE START YOU TWO WERE OUT TO GET ME!!! WELL NOT THIS TIME!!!! *pulls out bazooka* DIE!!!!  
  
Grandpa: yugi!! Yugi...its ok im not sending to a psychiatrist.*leaves*  
  
Yugi: oh ok ^_^ cheddar *eye twitches*  
  
// ok ok its cheddar//  
  
~*~*~*~ End *~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: *waits for the next ghost*  
  
"MUNKY!!!"  
  
Seto: sheesh -___-'  
  
"hey I don't have time so im just going to tell you right now"  
  
Seto:what?  
  
Alex: " ok you have no future if you continue to live like this oh and Mokuba will become homeless if you don't stop to so just call Akito and re-hire him and send him lots of presents"  
  
Seto: riight  
  
Alex: listen I gotta hurry up and go to sleep or else Santa aint gonna come to my house dude its 12:27 am I gotta go!!*runs away*  
  
Seto: O_O *calls Akito*  
  
Akito:.....hello  
  
Seto: AKITOITSMESETOKAIBAIJUSTWANTEDTOLETYOUKNOWTHATIRE-HIREYOUANDSOCOMEBACKTOWORKNEXTWEEKOPENYOURDOORTOOISENTYOUSOMEGIFTSKAY?KAY^_^   
  
Akito: -still half asleep- I already told you, I cleared up my yeast infection.....  
  
Seto:O_O, @_@, JUST COME TO WORK TOMORROW!!! *hands up phone*  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End, Starting another mean while!!! *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone is asleep in the boarding house thing when suddenly the phone rings  
  
Tori: -slowly wakes up- *groans* -answers phone- hello...*still half asleep*  
  
Telemarketer: Hello ^_^ good morning!!! -says way to happy for Tori-  
  
Tori: do.you.have.any.idea.what.time.it.is!?! *eye twitches*  
  
Telemarketer: um-unsteady voice- its 8:30 over here  
  
Tori: *whole body twitches* well, ya know what!!?!? Its 3 in the morning over here!!!! GO EAT SOME SHOE LACES THEN CALL BACK AND MAYBE I WONT JUMP THREW THE PHONE AND STRANGLE YOU!?!?!?!!? *slams phone down*   
  
Alex: *wakes up* who was it?  
  
Tori: telemarketer -still twitching-  
  
Alex: oh ^_^ *goes back to sleep*  
  
few minuets later.........  
  
Phone: ring ring!!  
  
Alex-gets up and answers the phone- what?  
  
Telemarketer: Hello is Mr. Valentine there?  
  
Alex: MAYBE!!!!  
  
Telemarketer: um....  
  
Alex: Ilikecheesedoyoulikecheese?cheeseisgood.butilovetacos.   
  
Telemarketer: uh..  
  
Alex: I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!! I KNOW A SONG THAT  
  
Telemarketer:*click*.........  
  
Alex: BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori: sorry if that wasn't funny but I had to hurry up so I could go to bed I barley started this today. T_T  
  
Alex: hey, so any way hi!!! ^_^  
  
Everyone who was in this story: Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays!!!   
  
Alex: Happy Holidays means all holidays right?  
  
Tori: I think so. Well any way good night  
  
Alex: read and review   
  
Cast: Good Night, and Happy Holidays. Have a happy new year too ^_^ 


End file.
